


Unknown Pleasure

by Ovary_Exploder



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cliche, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovary_Exploder/pseuds/Ovary_Exploder
Summary: Zach and Alex are living in a romantic comedy... What more can I say?Zach wants to learn more about his best friend, they end up having an unofficial date.





	Unknown Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom! There is not enough Zalex, so I decided to add my... thing.  
> Alex is my spirit animal, he's so precious.  
> This is very cliché and also quite bad, sorry, I needed some training. English is not my native language and I do not have a beta, so if there are errors, let me know ;)  
> ALSO, past tense is so hard to use! Excuse me, your eyes are gonna bleed  
> (look at the end for the playlist)

The air was surprisingly fresh during that particular evening of summer compared to the awful afternoon that the town had to endure. Streets had been filled with a heavy atmosphere as sticky and sweaty teenagers had moved all around in herds. 

Which is why Alex had strongly insisted that he and his best friend would stay in his room for the day. ‘Cause Alex Standall refused to morph into some kind of sweaty mess, thank you very much. Besides, it’s not like he felt in any shape to face up the deadly Sun, his skin would never forgive him. And honestly, he preferred to stay away from any corporal odor which wasn’t tinted with Teen Spirit. 

Zach Dempsey wore Teen Spirit. At first by accident. It had happened when they were both still hanging out with the Baseball team. Someday after practice Zach had noticed he’d taken May’s roll on. Obviously, everyone had made fun of him because the scent was ridiculously named Pink Crush. Weeks after, Alex had found out that there was Teen Spirit at the Baker’s drugstore, where he worked. He had offered one of those to Zach wanting to humor him. He had pick Carribean Cool, the sent wasn’t the worst of the range. Surprisingly, Zach had loved it and has been wearing that deodorant since that day. It did not seem to bother him that it was meant for girls. Alex liked it, liked the way his friend started to cut loose from the toxic environment where his former ‘friends’ had put him in. It wasn’t a big ‘fuck off society’ yet, they’ll be working on that Alex had thought. 

So, Zach’s deodorant. Alex really grow familiar with the scent and had to admit, became addicted to it. Not just that stupid deodorant scent, but how it smelled mixed with Zach’s own particular and intoxicating scent. 

The same exact sent that was filling Alex’s room. They had spent the afternoon playing intense video game duels in which Zach had made a point of honor to loose each time. He didn’t even had to force himself to be bad just to please Alex. Simple truth : Zach Dempsey was a really, really shitty player. Alex was celebrating all of his glorious victories with some of the awful junk food Zach illegally introduced into the house. Alex’s parents were out of town tonight and the boys managed to negotiate an evening outside too. Over the time, Zach uncovered his hidden talents of negotiation. He was even able to bring Alex back home at a late hour, which was perfect actually, even if they, even if nothing was planned and it was already 9 pm on clock.

Letting out a deep sigh, Zach stretched his giant limbs and shifted closer to Alex on the bed, abandoning his remote on the cushion. Super Smash bros theme was playing as background melody. When Alex turned his head, he found his friends staring -creepily- at him.

“Er, yes ?” the blue eyed boy questioned, mouth full of half chewed peanuts.

Zach cleared his throat and declared in a serious tone:

“So, I thought-”

Alex didn’t let him the time to finish though,

“Oh it actually happens to you?”

Zach frowned, pretending to be offended. 

“Anyway. I was saying that…” He paused. “Look it actually took me a long time to even admit it to myself so, don’t make fun of me, okay?”

Alex’s eyebrows creased and he sported a confused expression but nodded anyway, because Zach was waiting on him. 

“I believe that…” nervousness came out of his voice. “now is the perfect time to… to do it, I guess. I’m ready.” he was playing with his fingers and added hastily “I mean, only if you are! Of course!”

Alex chocked on his own saliva. Because, what.the.actual.fuck.was.Zach.insinuating?

“And… we’re talking about what?”

Zach gave him a smug smirk, his hand traveling through his perfectly tamed and shimmering black hair. 

“‘m ready for you to make me listen to your music!” he answered giving his friend a bright smile.

And he’d never seen Alex with such a look on his face. Fear left place to surprise, with a drop of joy. Which quickly completely morphed into intense joy. It was priceless, to be able to watch Alex smile this way. 

“Oh… Wow. You’re actually ready to give up on you shitty top 50 playlist?”

“Wow wow, calm down dude, we’re not far enough in this relationship yet.”

He intended to sound funny but his cheeks took a light pink shade. Pink Crush Alex thought as he snorted.

“By the end of the night, I’ll have you hanging on.” 

And he winked. He winked. Zach blushed even deeper. Caught out at his own little game. Alex had actually responded to the flirting. Honestly it was not even a surprise, they flirted all the time. From making innuendos about hand jobs to recite ode in honor of Alex astonishing eyes. 

“Maybe we should get out of here, find a relaxing place.” Zach suggested.

“God yes, I’ve been sitting here forever I’m not sure I even feel my ass anymore… not joking”

Alex complied, getting up, stumbling a little. Obviously, Zach was by his side in a flash, hand resting on the small of his back. On daily basis Alex was pissed by that attitude, but here, in that intimate atmosphere it meant nothing else but affection and care from Zach. Alex was glad to accept a little help.

They had decided to go for a ride. As Alex watched the record player swallow Unknown Pleasures, he once again took note that Zach’s car was really Waifu material. 

“My future car needs to have one of those too” he said pointing at the dashboard. “I mean, if I can drive again one day.” 

Zach gave him a slap at the back of his head.

“Ouch ! That was so uncalled for!”

“What you said was uncalled for. Stop wasting your spit and enjoy the music”

“And you, keep your hands on the wheel.” Alex groaned, turning his head to observe the landscape. Which was not incredibly beautiful since it was just trees by the road.

He was humming quietly along the melodies that he knew like the back of his hand. 

“I miss playing the bass” he said, nearly a whisper.

Zach knew he wasn’t supposed to hear that. Still he felt like he needed to comfort his friend. Telling him that everything was going to be fine would be a terrible lie, both of them knew it. Alex clearly wasn’t ready to use his left hand properly any time soon. He was making great progress with motor function anyway. Zach was really proud of him. He wanted to convey that to Alex, so he put his hand on the boy’s knee, rubbing there in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Hands ! On the wheel” Alex said brushing him off, Zach could still hear the smile in his voice. 

At some point the album ended and Zach decided it was time to stop. He parked on top of a hill, in a city they didn’t even knew. When they climbed off the car, they were face to face with a stunning view. They had an overview of quite a big town, flooded by lights.

“What a cliché scenery, are we in some kind of shitty rom-com?” Alex stated in his usual sarcastic tone. 

“It’s like we’re in Lalaland” Zach stated. “Which is an amazing movie!” he added, before Alex could make a snarky comment.

Alex let out an audible laugh. Zach was all set on every musical, because he watched them with May (being, not so secretly, a fan himself). He even made Alex watch his favorites. To be fair, Alex actually enjoyed every bit of these moments. So far, his favorite had been Moulin Rouge, because, well, who in the world would say no to Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman, singing together a whole hour and half long? And also, who wouldn’t want to watch movies sitting next to Zach, in his warm embrace… 

“Except we’re not going to dance” Alex stated, putting his cane on his side, leaning on the car’s hood. He scrolled through his phone’s playlist, starting a new track.

“Actually we could since I taught you.”

“Urgh, you wish Dempsey.” Alex responded, eyelid closing for a moment of rest. 

A cool breeze floated in the air, it smelled like sunny days. Everything was great. Alex muscles were sore, but his mind was good. He felt happy. Zach broke the comfortable silence between them.

“I like it.”

Alex slowly turned his head in his direction. Zach looked good. Even greater than usual, which was not an easy task to be honest, because he was always so handsome. Shadows and light painted his beautiful features. His sharp jawline that Alex had always admired, his shiny hair and the small smile playing on his lips. Alex felt something heavy crash in his stomach… It was painful, yet addictive. He wriggled a bit, without dragging his eyes for his friend. Could he still call him his friend though?

“The music, it reminds me of what my father listened to. I like it”

There was no sadness in his voice. Nor in his eyes. He felt genuine happiness, being here with Alex, listening to music, surrounded by the city’s lights. He looked vulnerable. Well, he was… They all were. The thing with Zach was that he did not show anything most of the time. He rarely spoke of his emotions, he’d rather be the one you could rely on. Alex felt privileged to witness this side of him.

“You’re good?” the blue eyed boy asked

“More than good”

Alex felt vulnerable too. But in the moment he did not see it as a weakness. Because they were together, both broken, both vulnerable, but together it could only get better. He let his hand slip over Zach’s. The rest happened naturally. The taller boy turned his head so their gaze met and both leaned in to press their lips together. 

Barely at first. Then more pressure, tentative but lingering. When they separated, Zach had an unreadable expression and before he could read the one one Alex’s face, the latter grabbed Zach’s shirt and pulled him in again. He put more intent in the kiss this time. Lips opening to catch Zach’s in between. The tiny space between them was quickly filled when Zach pressed more into Alex’s body, putting both hands on his waist. Alex grazed his teeth on his bottom lips and he heard the other boy give a small whimper. They drew back slowly, foreheads resting against each other. Zach smiled timidly.

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you before” he blurted out.

It took a moment for Alex to recover from what just happened, and catch was Zach had just said. He couldn’t help the smirk from growing on his face when he understood.

“dude, you’re quoting songs now?”

Zach breathed out a proud laugh, bringing one hand at the back of Alex’s head rubbing the soft little hair.

“It is true though”

Alex smirked deviously. 

”It’s such a perfect day, I’m glad I spend it with you”

“… I feel like I should be able to understand that reference.”

Alex nodded.

“Would you rather like me to teach you about some classics, or go back to what we were doing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He still couldn’t quite believe he had the nerve to act that confident. He was internally screaming, petrified…. Seeing the blush on Zach’s cheek deepen wasn’t even helpful. What if the boy felt embarrassed of what they just did?

”Both options sound great, but right now I’d prefer the last one.” Zach answered, brushing off Alex’s insecurities. 

They dove back, awkward at first, nose bumping in the rush. It escalated pretty fast anyway, going from very sweet to kind of heated when Zach’s tongue brushed against Alex’s bottom lips. When he parted them a moan escaped him, and oh... This sounded better than anything Zach had heard that evening. The taller boy still had a hand on Alex’s nape and the other carefully dug in his waist, pressing the boy even closer to him. Zach’s shirt creased under Alex’s touch.

If you had told Alex, that at some point he would be french kissing his best friend on top of a hill, he would have laugh at your face. Now, his heart was beating like crazy, his stomach tightening and his hands sweating. Maybe it was the adrenaline, Zach’s scent intoxicating him… or the need to breath that made him feel that way. However, he couldn’t care less right now, because he hadn’t felt this good in a long time. 

They separated abruptly however when Zach had been startled when the chorus of Scentless Apprentice went louder on the phone speaker. 

“Well” Zach stared, regaining his breath “I’m not sure if I like this song” 

They ended up laughing like idiots. On the way back home, Alex made Zach listen to In Utero, arguing on why it was Nirvana’s best album ever. 

Before saying goodbye, they exchanged one last kiss, unsure of what it was supposed to mean or if they were ever going to do it again. 

Alex decided he didn’t mind living in the dark about their relationship, when on Monday, he and Zach had had a making out session in the empty locker room. They had time to figure it out… Or at least, that is what they were saying to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> small playlist:  
> New Order→ Temptation, Thieves like us  
> Lou Reed→ Perfect Day  
> Queen→ I’m in love with my car (because Alex is so into Zach’s car)


End file.
